<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unfinished Babymaking by Inoiiying</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28748319">Unfinished Babymaking</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inoiiying/pseuds/Inoiiying'>Inoiiying</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>None - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:28:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>607</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28748319</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inoiiying/pseuds/Inoiiying</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unfinished Babymaking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Being engaged for just a few months through several years of dating Crystal and her loving partner Lucas had always enjoyed pleasuring one another in a myriad of ways; 69, facesitting, hell even experimenting with otherworldly kinks such as dressing like an insect girl to satisfy a tall boy’s weird fantasy. However, moving into a new home courtesy of the Aever family’s riches brought about experiences from the two newly engaged partners that’d end up in continuing a bloodline a bit sooner than expected. Lucas had known about his fiance’s love for being a stay at home wife, but what he hadn’t anticipated was her brain taking on that fantasy in a lustful fashion. Crystal didn’t mind spending the weekends awake at an earlier hour, and this Saturday was no different. Tying a white apron around her plump, natural and highly arousing hips while she hummed along to music blaring at a one room level volume while she cooked breakfast for the two of them. She’d enjoyed baking and cooking all throughout highschool, zoning out while she handled herself and oftentimes swung her business around the chairs with an occasional bump.</p><p>The smell of alluring aromas had already woke Lucas up, but enjoying the sight of Crystal’s hips swaying to music while she enjoyed one of her personal hobbies brought out an enthused sigh. Usually his attention would be more focused towards her ass in the morning, considering their usual morning events, but something in his brain felt more attracted to Crystal’s shape at the moment. Standing quietly in the doorway, his cyan pupils scanned the venus-like proportions his soon-to-be wife donned a majority of her life, sudden thoughts of finally having kids causing his heart to race abnormally until he came to his senses. ‘Has she always been this voluptuous..?’ He snuck up on the zoned out gal, startling her with his arms wrapped around her waist with his chin dissolving into the mass of afro atop her scalp. “You always look good in this apron.” His voice chimed in, Crystal’s startled feelings becoming relaxed tension once she felt the arms gripping her waist. “I hate when you do that shit..” She muttered to herself, feeling Lucas raise those large set of hands towards her abdomen; Sinking digits into her tummy while her mind raced with personal thoughts and ideals.</p><p>Small things from just the simple touching to appreciating their lover’s body, it was a unique amount of interactions between the two lately that caused so much tension that needed to be released. The pale digits squished into her stomach touched a sensitive area, causing that flow of thoughts to turn intimate in a matter of moments. ‘Is this really about to happen..?’ Lucas gently turned his petite lover around, her eyes obscured with hair to both hide the embarrassment mixed with excitement. Sliding his hands from her stomach down to those hips he’d been focusing on for the past couple minutes, his eyes peered down to look at Crystal’s bust, small yet with his brain operating differently he’d envisioned a slightly bigger size - Pushing from both sides of the apron and leaking milk. They lived alone, so when it came to early morning wardrobes Lucas only wore boxer shorts and Crystal draped herself in an apron. Despite blocking Lucas from seeing the true feelings in her eyes, Crystal could see every bit of eagerness running through her fiance’s body at that moment, from the hands clawing into her hips right down to the lustful stares he’d given her a thousand times over, an alarm rang in her head. ‘Oh fuck, it IS going to happen.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>